ShintaroXKido fan fic
by BLUEFIRE23
Summary: Shintaro Kisaragi and Tsubomi Kido go on a wild adventure involving more then exploring there eye abilities. few appearences by seto,momo,mary, and kano. all lead up to the wild adventure that awaits them involving kidnapping, hopefully romanceand action.
1. Chapter 1

Shintaro X Kido1

I moaned as I looked over to the bright flashes of my iPhone. Had the alarm gone off again? What time was it? I glanced down at the screen. Ene looked up at me cheerfully with her big blue eyes.

"Master! Time to get up!"

I gave her a blank stare as I set my head back down onto the pillow. I had nothing better to do. As if Ene wanted to get under my skin, she blasted the music. My eyes shot open as I rolled over slamming my hand over the phone.

"Ene?! What the-"

Ene rolled around the screen, laughing.

"Master! You...You... Bwuahahaha!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm up.. Shut it off.."

She did as she was told, but I could still hear her quiet snickering. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a plain black T-shirt. I put on my normal clothes and walked out of my room, picking up my phone and slipping it into my back pocket.

I poked my head into Momo's room. She laid peacefully in her bed, moaning slightly. I didn't blame her. She had just come home from a country tour. She had been gone for over a month, and had just come back about an hour ago. I stretched as I walked down the stairs. I found a note on the table addressed to Momo and I.

-Ok guys, when you get up, there are some eggs on the table. They should still be warm. If not, use the microwave. Don't get into trouble.

-Mom

I looked to the table, finding two plates of eggs, still steaming. I ate half and shoveled the other half onto Momo's plate. I walked on the tile floor towards the door.

Was I really venturing out side again?... No matter. I had to. We were out of milk (and soda). Momo would throw a fit if she couldn't eat her cereal. And it would be worse this time, because she had less than three hours of sleep.

I opened the door, plugging an ear bud into my left ear. Ene laughed.

"Master, you're so grumpy today!"

"Ene... You were the one who woke me up. So you shouldn't be complaining. "

I took a left. A slight breeze blew through my hair. It was the end of Spring, and the air temperature was starting to drop. I quickened my steps to keep my circulation moving. The grocery store was less than a fifteen-minute walk.

I reached the entrance. The door opened and I took a step forward. Someone had the same idea. We both collided, sending food spilling all over the ground. I panicked I stood up, quickly bowing three times.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Please accept my humblest apolo-"

"You should really watch where you're going, you know... Shintaro?"

I recognized that voice. And slowly looked up. Kido's face had softened slightly, but you could tell she was unhappy about our little run-in.

I felt a bead of sweat roll off my chin. Next to her was Kano, trying to hold in a laugh. Kido turned to him, shoving her knee into his solar plexus. Kano dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"Owowowowow!"

"Shut up, Kano! You shouldn't be laughing!"

I picked up an orange and a lemon, handing them to kido. After kneeing Kano, Kido's rage had somewhat subsided. I pulled her to her feet as she brushed herself off. She looked over to Kano, who held his stomach and laid limply on the ground.

"Sorry, Shintaro. Just don't let it happen again, ok?"

I nodded profusely. My ear bud crackled to life.

"Pffftt! Your so pathetic, Mas-"

"CAN IT, ENE!"

People across the parking lot stopped and stared. Kido's face palmed and she brushed passed me. Kano picked himself up, holding his stomach.

"Nice move shintaro, nice one."

He patted my shoulder as I walked into the store. Ene hadn't said a word since I yelled at her.

"Ene..."

I got no response. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the dairy section of the store. In every isle, there was a poster with a picture of Momo on it. I saw a couple of girls crowded around one. They marveled about how they wanted to be like her one day, and wanted tickets to her next concert. Looking at the poster, it said she had one... Later tonight?!

Oi... Momo, you have to take care of yourself. You just got back from Kyoto...

I grabbed a gallon of milk and walked up to the cash register. I ran my fingers through my hair. A flash of purple grabbed the attention of my eye.

"Sir?"

I looked back at the cashier. I had been zoning. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned. Kido handed me several produce items.

"These too."

She glared at me.

"Kido, I-"

"Oh, no! You're paying for these. Thanks to you, the ones I bought were crushed!"

I couldn't argue with that face-it was so... enraged. I smiled sheepishly as I handed the cashier more money. He gave me a funny look before giving me the receipt.

"Here ya go! Have a nice day"

Kido politely smiled then scowled at me. She grabbed the bag and walked briskly ahead.

"Master, you-"

"Ene... Say something useful."

Ene laughed again. But said nothing more.

The wind had picked up again. Leaves blew across the street, and empty plastic bags flew through the air. Kido was walking off into the distance, her hair blowing to the left.

A car off to my right drove up to the stop sign, but didn't move. I picked up my pace. Catching up to her I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. I started to speak, but ended up placing my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"What is it, Shintaro?"

There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. I pointed to the car as it slowly drove toward us. Kido rolled her eyes. And walked ahead, turning a corner. Ok, maybe I had just made a fool out of myself.

I walked toward the end of the street where Kido had turned. She was walking much faster than I had first thought.

The average person walks about three miles an hour, and she was walking more like four. No, wait, that's not right. The amount of steps multiplied by four... times it by sixty, decided by seven... She was walking about 5.629 miles per hour. But she couldn't have been walking that fast, could she? Sometimes I had thought Kido couldn't be human. Maybe it was because of her freakish strength, or because she was more intimidating than my mother. I stumbled upon a plastic bag that contained ginger and celery.

"...Kido.."

I set down the jug of milk and ran back to the corner watching the black SUV turn the corner. The windows were dark and tinted. I pulled out my phone, feeling a bit silly as I snapped pictures of the license plate. I ran after it, gaining ground.

"Shintaro?"

I turned around. Kido looked at me, hands on her hips, holding a bag. I looked at her, then to the corner.

"That was the other bag. You crushed them..."

I face palmed. So there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Come on, come back to base."

I nodded. "Only after I drop the milk back at my house. "

"I'll go wih you. There's no point of me waiting and letting the food get cold. "

I walked ahead taking the first step. The wind sent chills down my spine. Even Kido looked cold. I extended my hand.

"I can carry those for you. "

She hesitated before handing the bag to me. Her hands were cold, and starting to turn bright red.

Kido crossed her arms as she walked next to me. My house was still unlocked. We both felt the warmth gratefully as we stepped in. Momo heard the door open and yelped.

" , DON'T HURT ME!"

Kido and I looked at each other. Before chuckling lightly. It seemed like everyone was paranoid today. Momo turned around and peered per the couch.

"O...Onii-chan?"

I looked back at her. "Yes, Momo?"

She looked at Kido, then fully stood up.

"I thought you were a robber..."

"We noticed. Oh, by the way, since when did you have another concert tonight?!"

She walked back to the kitchen and stabbed a fork into her eggs.

"I know... But, after that, I'm taking a whole month off. "

She smiled seeing, the milk as I set it down on the table. I walked back to the door and opened it. The wind rushed in as I walked out. "I'll be back later, okay?"

Momo smiled and nodded. Kido had stuck her hands into her pockets and grinned lightly.

"You're quite the big brother, huh?"

"Uh huh, sure I am... I've been in my room for the last two years, and only now I start worrying about my younger celebrity sister."

"Why don't we all go to the concert. The Mekakushi Dan, that is."

"Why not? All Kano's going to talk about is that night when I carried Mary down the mountain..."

"Don't worry. I'll kick his butt later. "

I smiled. Whether she was looking after me, or just trying to find another reason to kick Kano's butt, I was enjoying it. At least someone cared. Even if it was just a little.

The walk to their apartment was longer than I first thought. I looked up as the wind blew clouds across the blue sky. Shadows filled the streets, and the biting wind blew in our faces. When we got to the door, Kido knocked.

The door opened the slightest bit, and half of Mary's reddish eye could be seen through the crack. She took one look at me the shut the door.

"Eek!"

Kido knocked again. "Mary, it's me. Open up."

Mary opened the door again even less than the last time. Her eyes grew wide.

"No! You're not Kido-san! Kido-san isn't a boy!"

And with that, she slammed the door shut again. I realized that, from the angle Mary was at, and because she opened the door only part-way, it was impossible for her to see Kido.

"Mary! It's Shintaro. "

The door flew open. Mary smiled from ear-to-ear as she looked at me, then Kido.

"Huh?... But... She wasn't there..."

Kido knelt down to Mary's height. "Mary, it's okay. That... bad...scary guy is gone." She glared at me. "Isn't that right? Shintaro?"

I nodded in agreement. Mary stepped to the side and let us in. Kano was sitting on the couch, reading one of his magazines. Mary ran to Seto, who was setting the table. I walked in, placing my jacket on a hook on the door. I set my shows next to the door and walked on the soft carpet floor.

"Hey, Shintaro... How... How was... Pffft! Hahahaha!"

Kido dashed forward, picking up Kano by the collar, his momentum carrying him upward. She set her weight and slammed Kano's face into the ground. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

As tired as she looked, Kido took off her hoodie and put her hair up into a long pony tail, grabbing and pulling a white apron on. She sighed as she took the groceries out and diced them up for some miso soup.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Kano's foot twitched above him as he laid motionless. Mary sat next to me with an excited expression.

"Does this mean you get to stay for dinner?"

Her smile was so innocent.

"Yes, I guess it does. Then we're all going to see-"

I looked up at Kido, her index finger to her lips as she glared at me. I smiled back. "Then we're going to go see what else I could do with you..."

Lamest cover-up ever. But it seemed to convince her. She hopped off and jumped around the living room, humming to herself.

Moments later, Kido announced that lunch was ready. She brought it to the table and sat down, waiting for the rest of us. She looked exhausted. I walked to the table, Mary insisting that I sit next to her and Kido. Seto sat on her other side.

The soup was poured and tasted amazing. The time was already nearly 2:00- three hours until Momo's concert.

Kano was the first to finish.

"I'm taking a bath first! See ya!"

He dashed off. I collected his bowl and glass.

"That slob... Shintaro, you don't have to."

I smiled at Kido. "I know, but I'd rather be a polite guest, rather than a bad one."

I set the dishes in the sink and walked back to the table, collecting Mary's dishes from her hands. She couldn't finish her soup, and was carefully taking it back to the kitchen. She had already spilled some on the carpet, so on the way back, I grabbed a damp paper towel.

I scrubbed until the carpet looked white again. Seto finished clearing the table, and walked to his room to play a game of Scrabble with Mary. I wiped the table with another damp cloth and dropped it into the trash. Kido, wiping her forehead, sighed.

"Thanks, Shintaro. Kano never helps, and Mary attempts, but ends up doing more damage than helping... "

I nodded as I guided her to the couch, sitting her down.

"But..."

"Trust me on this, Kido."

She looked at me, surprised. I heated some water, and moments later brought her a cup of tea. She took it, still as surprised as she looked when I first sat her down.

"W-What's this for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

I smiled and sat down next to her. The light outside had begun to become dark. I looked out the window at the dim stars. We still had an hour and a half until we had to leave the apartment.

I heard the tea cup being set on the coffee table. The lights were dim enough and created a a subtle atmosphere.

I felt something lightly touch my shoulder. I looked down. Kido didn't look up at me, but her face was slightly red, as she rested her head on my shoulder. Her face slightly rubbed on my shoulder when she shifted her weight. Her eyes slowly shut. Her breathing was soft and light. I leaned my head on hers. She slightly flinched but didn't resist. Her shoulder pressed against my own, her breathing evened out as she moaned in her sleep. I smiled as I shut my eyes. She was warm. I couldn't pull myself away if I wanted to. I wanted this to last... Last for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Shintaro X Kido chapter 2

A light poke on my forehead was the thing that woke me. I slowly opened my eyes, slightly annoyed. A startled Mary jumped back as she toppled to the ground.

"EEK!"

"Mary... Why were you poking my forehead?"

I rubbed my head as I looked down at Kido. She was sound asleep, her arm slightly wrapped around mine. Mary looked down at Kido, and leaned over to poke her head as well.

"Mary..."

She quickly retracted her finger, looking at me with her big, round eyes.

"Hm?"

"Don't do that...Okay?"

She looked at Kido, then to me, then nodded, her hair slightly bouncing. Seto walked out of the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Mary. I can't believe... I fell asleep. "

Mary smiled and ran to hug him. They both giggled as they embraced each other. The room was still dimly lit. My watch said it was around 7:30. We all had been asleep for about an hour and a half. Oh well.

Kano must have just finished taking a bath- I heard the bathroom door open and saw Kano dressed in his usual clothes. He took one look at me before sprinting over and grabbing my shirt collar.

"Alright, Shintaro! What are you doing with... with...!"

"Kido?" I interjected.

His eyes turned a pale red before he collected himself. Kido, due to the excessive noise, moaned and looked up. She looked down where her hands were wrapped around my arm and slightly blushed.

"Wah! I-I must have fallen asleep. "

Kano, taking advantage of the awkward situation, slugged me across the face. I fell to the ground in front of the couch, holding my jaw. I stood up as the whole room went into mass confusion. Everyone except Mary, who simply gawked at the moon out the window.

Seto tried to pry Kido and Kano apart as Kido threw punches wildly. Within ten minutes, Kano had been kicked, punched, and hit in every nerve point known to man. Kido looked over at me, her face still slightly red.

I pointed to my watch. Her eyes widened, and she ran over to the table, slipping her hoodie on over her head. I walked up to the front door with her as Mary grabbed Seto's hand.

"Where... Where are we going, Seto?"

Seto grinned. "To be honest, I don't know either. But I'm sure it will be fun!"

I opened the door, and Kido walked out. She pulled her hood over her head, hiding her face from me.

The night had gotten colder because the sun had gone down. The snow had started to stick to the ground, and it crunched with every foot step. Kido stepped closer to me as she shivered.

"Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded but kept her face hidden. Over the top of the hill, we could see the giant flood lights that would light the park for Momo's concert.

The hill proved to be more of a challenge than I had first thought. Seto just carried Mary but Kido kept slipping. Her hands turned red from constantly pressing them against the snow.

"Kido..."

"I'm fine!"

She placed her hand on my chest, shoving me backwards. Why was she so stubborn?

We walked to the park where people were already lining up. Since it was snowing, the concert was moved into the giant stadium across the street. But the line was already to the edge of the park. I looked down at Kido. She was shivering profusely.

I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder. She flinched and started to pull away before leaning into my body. The snow came down in big flakes.

The line was moving fairly fast, but it also seemed as if it couldn't be any slower. My fingers were starting to get colder then I would have preferred.

When we did get to the doors, there was no warm air that greeted us. Kido still leaned into me. I could feel her body heat as she did mine, and we started to warm up. I looked around us. People everywhere I looked held little plushies and posters with Momo on it.

The doors that led into the actual stadium were not open yet. They were to open at 8:40. Kido pulled away without looking at me. I looked at he various signs, and I saw one for backstage. I thought it'd be nice to say hi to Momo before her performance. I also found myself wanting to show off to Kido for some reason...

I pulled Kido toward the small entrance and she followed reluctantly. The hallway was warm but stuffy. We found a dressing room, or, at least I did. Kido had disappeared somewhere along the way. I have no idea why she walked away, but she might have been using her "Eye Concealment" ability. I knocked on the door.

Foot steps were heard from the hallway, and two big men dressed in black suits walked up towards me, holding tasers. No doubt they were the Staff Security Guards.

"Hey!"

I was abruptly thrown to the ground, my arm twisted parallel to my back. I tried to break free, but more pressure was applied to my arm. The second man knocked on the door.

"Ms. Kisaragi? Are you alright?"

Momo soon poked her head out the door. "Why, yes, I'm... ONII-CHAN?!"

I grinned. "Hey, Momo."

I saw a horrified look on her face as she looked at me, then discreetly pointed beneath me with her thumb. I looked downward. I was... Oh no. I had fallen on top of Kido.

Her ability had been deactivated, but it looked like the guards hasn't noticed her yet. I could feel her quiver beneath me. I felt horrible, but I couldn't say anything that would potentially bring us any attention. The man finally loosened his grip.

"Ms. Kisaragi? Do you know him?"

"He's my older brother!"

Her face was slightly angered, but she obviously had other things on her mind. I was let go, but I continued to lay on Kido. The two men walked back to the entrance slipping into the dark.

"Onii-chan? Why are you-"

Kido shifted beneath me, looking upside-down at Momo.

Momo covered her mouth and gasped.

"Onii-chan... I... I..."

Kido and I looked at each other both then to Momo, yelling at the same time:

"KEEP YOUR MIND IN CHECK!"

I stood up, pulling Kido to her feet. She coughed as she brushed herself off.

"M-Momo?"

I glanced at my watch. Momo immediately did the same.

"Oh! I have to go! Sorry, Onii-chan! Sorry, Leader!"

She ran past us, putting a mic headset around her head. Kido motioned to me, and brought me back out to the crowds. We found our seats. Seto had saved them. We sat down as the lights dimmed.

The show started off with several loud pops. It sounded familiar somehow... The lights didn't turn back on, But the sounds continued.

"Malfunction?"

Kido twisted, outstretching her hand to find me. Her hand landed square on my face.

"Oops... Sorry."

I heard a scream as another pop went off. On second thought, those were no pops. They were shots.

My eyes widened as I told Seto to cover Mary protectively in the aisle. He did as he was told. Visibility was next to zero. Kido's hand lightly touched my shoulder.

"S-Shintaro... Is that you?"

"Yeah..."

Several running persons passed me on the left. Flashes of light filled the room, from their automatic assault rifles (whoever "they" were).

What was this?! Why was this happening?! They clearly were out for money... right?

Every sound echoed as the stadium fell into silence, and all that could be heard were blood-curdling screams and deadly shots.

I told the others to stay down, but Kido and I decided to make a run for it, to find help... Yeah, that was it. We made our way out of the stadium and into the hallway leading to the lobby. Our foot steps could be heard against the cold concrete. But, the hallway soon split, and we had no idea which way led out. Why did the whole place have to be so darn big?!

Kido went one way, and I took the other. The hall soon became more creepy than it needed to be, as the lights were off, and strange posters and props lined the walls.

I soon heard foot steps approaching me. I pressed myself up against the wall, and shut my eyes. This was bad. I felt my arm being grabbed as I was lifted off the ground. I heard a shattering crack, which I presumed was my head. I couldn't move.

I felt a foot being put on my side, preparing to deliver a kick to my ribs. They wound up... and stopped. I was let go, and huddled up in a ball.

I couldn't figure which way was up. My head was spinning, and I couldn't even attempt to pull myself off of the ground.

"Oh my... You idiot!"

I felt a hand touch the side of my face. The hand traced my jaw line before it clenched into a fist that slammed against the wall.

"H-Hey... Y-You're okay, right?"

I couldn't give an answer. Who was it? I couldn't recognize them... Yes, I could. Please tell me I was just pummeled by Kido, and not a terrorist...

By the apologetic sound of her voice, she had no idea it was me. I gingerly touched my face again.

"H-Hey... Come on... D-Don't do this."

I slipped in and out of consciousness. It was definitely a concussion. I wouldn't be surprised if she fractured my skull with that attack.

Her hands were warm...

Suddenly, male voices could be heard advancing quickly toward us. Kido panicked as her eyes flashed red, and instantly vanished. I slowly moved my hand to my head, feeling around. I sat up, groaning.

"We have what we want! Lets move!"

They charged down the hallway, but because it was so narrow, they plowed right over Kido. They all stopped, turning their flash lights on.

Kido lay on the floor, rubbing her head and squinting at the sight of the bright light. The men had dropped a piece of paper, that now laid before her. She quickly picked it up, and she scanned it as the men gathered their wits from seeing a girl and boy appear from nowhere. She then looked back to the terrorists with a scared yet confused expression.

Following a few curse words from one of the men, a boot shot across her face. She was knocked back, exerting a disgruntled scream. I picked myself up off of the ground, the world swaying before my eyes.

The paper was ripped out of her hand as the butt of a heavy gun was jabbed into her stomach.

I out stretched my hand, opening my mouth to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth.

Kido was dragged off, right in front of me, as I collapsed to the floor.

This couldn't be happening... Kido... The doors, several feet away, slammed, resounding with an echo.

I gained the strength to pull myself up again. I walked out into the snow, watching them throw her in the trunk of a black SUV. I reached for my phone, dreadfully realizing I had forgotten it at Base...

I slid down the icy stairs to the car. I gathered the courage to climb onto the roof, adrenaline pumping and ready to storm the place.

I mean, how hard could it be?

The car rocked backwards as I dropped the stone back onto the street. The metal roof of the car was cold, and froze my skin. But I didn't have a choice.

I grabbed onto the roof tighter, but the palms of my hands gripped too tightly, and they froze. If I tried to rip them off, it could mean serious damage to my skin... So it looked like I was along for the ride.

As we drove on to the byway, the snow stung my face as every little flake hit my skin. My head was spinning. I couldn't think of what to do. At least Kido was warm inside the car, right?

After about 15 more minutes of driving, we turned off onto a dirt road, which led to a warehouse. It looked extremely old, and all the paint covering the cement walls had been weathered away.

We pulled to a stop in front of it. The trunk was opened and Kido was carried inside. She laid limp in the man's arms. If they did anything to hurt her...

I blew warm air from my mouth to my hands, and they slowly peeled away from the metal. I hopped off the car, holding my head. At least the cold had numbed the pain from before.

This place was in the middle of the woods. But other than that, I had no idea where we were.

There were guards positioned outside with M-16s... Why they would have those, I don't know. I slowly made my way to the back and found a small opening.

The warehouse was surprisingly warm. I looked at my hands, which still felt frozen solid. I stuck to the shadows, looking for any signs of Kido. To keep myself calm, I decided to pretend this was one of my beloved computer games, and I was some secret agent on a mission to rescue a... beautiful maiden...

The whole place must have been bigger than I thought it was, because I went through seven large, empty rooms without finding her.

On the eighth, I found one that was much smaller than the others. I walked inside, and gasped.

Two chains hung from the rafters, and at the end hung two hands. Those hands belonged to Kido. Her feet were slightly suspended off the ground; about two inches. She still looked unconscious.

"K-Kido?!"

I rushed to her side, looking upon the locks that prevented me from unchaining her. I brushed her hair out of her face. Kido slightly moved, opening her eyes slowly. Her eyes focused on mine as she moaned.

"Who the..."

She never got a third word out before the door behind me was opened. I spun around. I was trapped. Kido's eyes widened, and her voice raised in panic.

"Shintaro?!"

Four men walked into the room, parting to the sides for a man who was dressed in high-tech combat gear. He smirked.

"Now, what do we have here?"

I stood in front of Kido, not entirely sure why I wasn't afraid... when it came to protecting her...

"Touch her and I'll kill you all!" I shouted defiantly.

The man smirked again, walking toward me. He was blurred by my screwy vision. I couldn't even stand straight anymore. Kido looked at me helplessly before struggling with the chains.

I turned for a moment. Kido's eyes widened in horror and utter confusion as she looked at my head, then at the strange men.

I touched the side of my face, and looked to my index finger. Blood. Had she really split my head or something?

Kido, at the same time looked up at her hands, struggling once more with the chains. After a futile moment, she looked back down at me.

I saw the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes as she hung there, speechless and terrified. A lone tear ran down her face , off her chin and fell to the floor. The sound echoed. The man laughed wildly.

"Ha! How romantic! Now I guess we have two captives who know too much!"

He pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at my head. He stopped, gawking at me, then practically dropped to his knees.

"PFTTTT! Ha ha ha ha! I knew I had seen you before!"

I looked up at him awkwardly before he continued, "You were the little punk who challenged me at the mall, when I robbed the-Oh, this is rich! Ha ha ha ha!"

He placed the barrel of the gun to my head, still chuckling.

"Now, I get my revenge."

Instead of pulling the trigger I was conked on the head. I hadn't been knocked out, but I fell to the ground as more men swarmed the room, and my consciousness wavered. I could faintly hear Kido's voice echoing in the back of my head as she screamed my name. But I couldn't verbally reply...

I was chained next to her, and my head lay limp. Kido, on the other hand, had received a gash down the side of her face, from the kick of the steel-toed boot back in the hallway. Three drops of blood had made there way down her chin.

"S-Shintaro..." She called out my name again softly as the men filed out of the room.

I looked to my left. Her face was filled with anger and worry.

"You... Why did you..."

I cut her off. "Because I couldn't let you die! Seeing you be dragged off... And not being able to do anything!"

Her face softened as she broke eye contact.

"Sorry... I didn't know you felt that way."

I clenched my fists. "Kido?"

"...Hm?"

I looked at her, but she didn't look my way in return.

"It'll be okay..."

A scoffing laugh came from her direction. " ...Idiot..."


	3. Chapter 3

Shintaro X Kido part 3

Blood trickled down from both our wrists as we hung there in the warehouse. Kido had blearily looked at me not to mention talk to me. There was no way we could get out alive. Not by my reasoning. The concert should have ended right as the shooting happened. Momo would be worried. My head throbbed.

"Kido?"

I turned my head. She was asleep. I didn't know how she could have been asleep but she did look at peace for this one moment. Her long green hair brushed to the side of her face. Her hoodie giving her warmth. I struggled slightly the metal rubbing against my already raw skin. I cringed at the pain as a man who as dressed in military gear walked up to us holding food in his hand. He looked at me then to Kido. He walked up to Kido placing his hand underneath her chin tracing her jaw line.

"Don't touch her!"

The words had just one out of my mouth and I was rendered powerless to stop them. He scoffed at me before walking up to my slugging me creating a cut below my eye.

"I'll do whatever I want with the girl! You two are screwed anyways. The boss planes of toying with you before we kill you on spot. "

I slant on him he punched me again. Kido's eyes shot open as she looked toward me again for the first time in 3 hours.

"Shintaro!"

My eyes slowly shifted to her. Her face was filled with panic. I felt like I had Brocken my jaw but I knew I hadn't it wasn't possible from the angle that I was punched. The dirt on the ground appeared to be everywhere. It covered the walls and the floor. The man walked back over to Kido. Looking at her as if inspecting her. If I could only reach! He again held his hand to her face. She didn't even make eye contact with him. He reached for her hair as the door opened again.

"36 WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The man retracted his hand and smirked.

"Nothing just making sure we can use them."

Kido shot a glance toward me but I didn't notice. I saw someone walk toward me then his gaze shifted to Kido. She was unlocked and taken by her arms and was drug out the door.

"KIDO!"

She attempted to turn around but she was slapped across the face before she could. I cursed under my breath. I was unlocked as well and was carried off toward another room. I was thrown into it and the door was shut. The lights were off. I couldn't tell how big the room was but judging by the echo it was a fairly big room with not furniture. I hobbled against the walls. I found a door. No doubt, I would be locked. I twisted he handle finding it to my surprise unlocked. I stepped through into another void of darkness I heard nothing so I stepped in. I walked the room slowly. I had lost the wall and couldn't find it again. Judging from the sounds this room was even bigger than the one I just had been in. How long had I been here? Five minutes ten minutes? I again found the wall and sat down my back towards it. The sound echoed as I heard a whimper. I head a faint patting sound and wondered if Kido was in the next room over. I help my hand out in from of my and stared hard. The light was to dim. There was the absence of light. The ground as cold and my hands stung from all of the ripped skin that had been left on the top of the ice for truck. Something hit my foot followed with a small scream and dust particle flying through the air. I made no movement but stayed silent. I head Kido sit up and brush herself off. She out stretched her hand placing her palm onto the front of my face. She gasped not recognizing it. Her other hand stretched out she reached out touching my shoulder. Her hands quickly withdrew realizing it was another human being.

"A-are you... Dead?"

Her voice had softened and sounded innocent much like Marry's. However, it wasn't be same. I bet it was my skin. The coolness is what led her to the idea that I might have been dead. Her hands still close enough to see I reached out placing my hand in hers. She whimpered as she pulled away.

"H-hello?! Who's there?!"

I found her had again and interlocked my fingers with hers. She resisted with a small whimper. I couldn't speak. My head throbbed and I was too cold to move any more. Kido tried prying my hand from hers and almost succeeded. However, right before my grip loosened she spoke again.

"W-who are you?! Tell me!"

She must have been externally scared to yell. I drew her hand close to my chest as I exhaled I placed it over my heart and placed my other hand over it. I felt my heart pulse as she moved closer. Her hands were warm. I don't know how she could have kept them warm. I felt her knee brush my thigh as she scooted closer to me. Our fingers still interlocked she tightened her grip closing her hand around my hand. I felt her weight as she sat on my thighs inches away from me. Neither of his could see each other but I felt her breath on my face. It was soft. In addition, warm. She touched the side of my head lightly as I heard as she rubbed her index and thumb together.

"B-blood... s-Shintaro?"

I nodded. Realizing she couldn't see me I gave a slight moan. She collapsed onto my chest her head falling to my collarbone. Her hands pressed against my chest grasping at my shirt. I managed to place my hand over. Her back as I exhaled my chest falling and rising heavily. Kido's body shuttered she shifted her weight clutching me around the waist. I wrapped my arms around her as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Kido... It is... It's going..."

The words had only escaped my lips before I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Kido lifted her hand as I felt a tear hi my shirt.

"S-Shintaro?!... H-hey... You're alright... R-right?"

I clutched Kido in my arms pressing her closer to my body. I could not only feel but also hear her heart beat. Kido moved her head next to mine. I had sunk to my back no longer sitting on the wall. Kido laid on top of me her right hand holding my face lightly and softly.

"Shintaro..."

"Ki...do... "

"Shintaro? You're alright! Idiot..."

I gave no response. With no response, Kido laid back down on top of me. Both sharing our body head embraced the back of her head with my hand. Her hair was soft and smooth. She slightly moaned but surprisingly didn't resist. Her hands referendum to my chest as she laid her head back down.

"I can hear you're... Your heart..."

I could feel hers but I didn't have the strength to say so. Kido moved her face next to mine our cheeks brushing passed each other. My eyes snapped open and blushed. No doubt, my face was cold. But Kido... She was warm. She held me as I held her. The only sound in the room was outlet breathing... That was all. I brushed the hair out of her face as she ran her fingers trough mine. I held her face in my hand as I felt a tear fall out of her eye.

"Hey... Don't cry... Well get out.."

The words nearly left my lips before Kido grasped me by the shirt and buried her face into my chest and sobbed. I was surprised. The tough Tsundere leader I since knew had broken down. I wrapped my arms around her and softly stroked her head as she cried. Each time her body shuttered. I held her close to my chest as I heaved. It felt like my throat was closing up. Kido snuggled her face into my chest as I continued to whisper words of comfort into her ear. She adjusted herself and pulled herself up my body still sobbing. I get her hears fall to my face as she sat on my stomach. She leaned down again. There was a sliver of light that started to light up the room. I could finally see Kido's face. It was red from crying she noticed the light as well seeing my face and my eye and quick lulu buried her face into my chest griping at my shirt.

"Tsubomi..."

The second time in my life I had used her first name. Under different circumstances I would have been beaten. However, I felt nothing. From my chest Kido's head arose slowly her eyes quivering. Her mouth hug open a few millimeters as we looked at each other's bruised faces. Quickly breaking eye contact, she lays back down her cheek pressed against mine. I quickly feel it heat up as her muscles relax and her legs fall In-between mine. She slowly wraps her arms under me to the bottom of my shoulders in lightly held fists. My heart raced. I felt Kido's as well and heard it as if it was being played through a speaker.

"I'm sorry..."

I looked down. She had said those words into my chest.

"Not as sorry as I am."

She lifted her head as I licked my thumb wiping away some blood dried to her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up my body. Her eyes sparkling in what little light here was. Strands of her hair fell to my face, which made me blush. She let her weight fall upon be as I felt her muscles relax. She leaned forward setting her head down on my collarbone. Her cheek was warm and soft. I was afraid she could hear and feel the racing of my heart. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer to my body. Kido let out a small moan as I did so. But never took her face off my chest. The light in the room stayed the same. It didn't go away or brighten.

"Are you alright?"

I forced the words out of my mouth. She nodded into my chest. I took my hand and lifted her face until our eyes met. She looked away. But I asked again

"Tsubomi... Are you alright?"

She nodded".y-ya... I'm just... Cold..."

She leaned in further pressing our body's together. Our cheeks rubbed together as both of our faces heated up. She moved her head left and I right. Our lips slightly brushing against each other's. I could feel my heart race. I looked her in the eye before she leaned in her mouth partly open. I tilted my head as I felt our lips press firmly together. Her lips were soft like silk. She hugged me tightly pressing herself into me as I embraced the back of her head with my hand. I could hear and feel her breathing as her chest rose and fell our breathing almost synchronized. I clutched her hoodie as my arms slowly wrapped around her. I felt something warm enter my mouth in the break of my lips. I felt it glide over my own tongue. I slightly moved my tongue getting a small moan from Kido who continued to glide her tongue over mine. I returned he gesture as she moans slightly louder. She clutched the back of my shirt as her breathing quickened. She leaned her forehead on mine breaking the seal between out lip staring into my eyes. Her face was bright red I could clearly see that even in the dim light. I preceded hug her as her head fell to my collarbone as she closed her eyes. Her hands clutched even more of my shirt as she slowly drifted to sleep.

My eyes opened slowly. My head hurt. Kido still lay on top of me breathing softly her hands were still slightly grasping at my shirt. A loud clang brought me back to my senses. Kido lifted her head and gasped placing one of her hands over her mouth as she got off me sitting cross-legged facing away from me. It was still dim in the room but more light had seeped in through the cracks. A door opened as a man with a rifle walked in he had the rifle in his right hand and some rope in his left. He smirked as his eyes locked with mine.

"Kido? Move across the room. "

Her face still a bright red made her look adorable. She nodded as she stood up running to the corner. As if by magic the man had had advanced a great distance. I scrambled to my feet and dashed for the other side of the room. I heard Kido scream. I looked behind me as I was tackled to the floor. The wind was knocked out of me as I laid wide-eyed looking for air. The man grinned as he grabbed my wrists shoving my head into the ground. He slung the rope over his back with my feet dangling a foot above the ground. My wrists only held me. In addition, the rope was already cutting into my skin. My eyes met Kido's as I was hauled out of the room. I forced a smirk as she extended her hand. I was walked down the halls or the warehouse and dropped into a room that was utterly empty.

"So, what do we have here?"

My face changed to a look of rage. As I glared to the right. I knew that voice the terrorist walked out from the shadows as he smirked. He was smoking a cigarette he walked toward me confident. I heard the sounds of struggling as Kido was thrown into the room not looking any better than i did. We were placed back to back and tied up. The man circled us a few times before cocking his 9mm.

"You two caused me 2 years of pain. In addition, all of it was in prison. "

I felt Kido's body tremble next to mine. He held the barrel of the gun to her head.

"Answer all of my questions."


End file.
